Resident Evil: Lost Hope continued
by Agent Krivins
Summary: I, Agent Krivins, is continuing this story from where its original writer, Miracle Viguy 38, left off. Summary: The end of the human race is near. With two viruses running rampant in the world, it's only a matter of time until the heroes meet their maker.
1. Chapter 1,2,3 and 4

**Resident Evil: Last Hope**

**Prelude:**

Chris looked through his newspapers he collected over the years and wanted to see how it all happened, he forgot sometimes. "Sigh, let's see how it all went". Chris said to himself as he looked over the papers.

Raccoon Inquire May 11, 1998

_**Raccoon City**__, a peaceful midwestern city surrounded by beautiful forests and nature. Nothing really exciting happens there until last week. Raccoon Police Department found something horrible outside of Raccoon City, in the __**Arklay Mountains**__. A __**grizzly murder victim**__ was __**discovered**__ by a local resident and reported it to the R.P.D. and the witness described the victim as "Someone who was gunned down by demons". The Police reports listed that the __**victim**__ was apparently __**eaten**__. He had multiple __**Canine bites**__ on his lower body but on his neck were signs of __**human bites**__. The police are now under investigation._

Arklay Archive_May 28, 1998_

_Over the past weeks there have been more reports of dead hikers, picnickers, and couples that entered the __**Arklay area**__. Police have said that there is a __**cannibalistic cult**__ to blame for these __**gruesome murders**__. Raccoon Police Chief, __**Brian Irons**__, said, "The R.P.D. are running around the clock to try to figure out who is responsible for these murders and how to stop them. I would recommend that all citizens of Raccoon City stay out of the Arklay Mountain area". Hopefully the murderers will be brought to justice._

Raccoon Inquire June 30, 1998

_The outlandish __**murders**__ continue to __**grow**__ in the Arklay Mountains and there seems to be no end but hope still remains. Raccoons' Mayor__**, Michael Warren**__, has ordered a special authority force group to help with the situation. A team called __**S.T.A.R.S. **__(Special. Tactics. And. Rescue. Squad.) They will help the R.P.D. and try to conduct another investigation of the murders. Also the __**caption**__ of the STARS __**Alpha Team**__, __**Albert Wesker**__, orders all citizens to stay indoors and don't go outside after 10:00 p.m._

Raccoon Records_July 18, 1998_

_The __**STARS **__have now decided to __**investigate**__ around the Arklay area and surround the area that they believe were the cults are hiding. Caption of the STARS __**BravoTeam**__, __**EnricoMarini**__, said, "__**My team**__ will be __**sent in first**__ and the Alpha Team will follow. We hope to subdue this cult or who ever is causing the deaths, and we will stop the murders". On __**July 22nd**__ the Bravo team will be sent in while __**Alpha Team**__ will go __**July 23rd**__._

Arklay Archives July 24, 1998

_The S.T.A.R.S. __**returned**__ from their investigation about the murders but with only __**five members**__. Alpha Team member __**Chris Redfield**__ said, "We were __**attacked**__ by __**zombies**__ and they __**killed**__ the people in the __**Arklay Mountains**__". Other members such as __**Jill Valentine**__ and __**Barry Burton**__ said, "The __**Umbrella Corporation**__ was the __**cause for the murders**__, they owned the __**Spencer Estate**__ and ran __**biological viral experiments**__ underneath it. They __**produced**__ a __**virus**__ that __**turned**__ our teammates into __**zombies**__. It was called the __**T-Virus**__". Mayor Warren held a conference with the STARS members and dismissed their case. In other news, the abandoned Spencer Estate __**blew up yesterday**__ and reasons why are still __**unknown.**_

World News September 28, 1998

_**Zombies **__have __**overrun**__ some areas in __**Raccoon City**__. The U.S. Army is coming in to __**evacuate the citizens**__ and __**destroy **__the threat of the__** undead**__ on the 25th. Some people think that the government should have listened to the STARS and took them more seriously. __**Umbrella**__ has planned to __**barricade**__ the __**city**__ to lower __**risk **__of the __**undead**__ to __**spread**__. __**Quarantine**__ is now in effect in Raccoon City and it looks like it is __**getting worse. **_

World NewsOctober 4, 1998

**Raccoon **City** blew up** and massive** pharmaceutical company, Umbrella**, said that it was caused by a **nuclear melt down** at the local power plant. But it was **really** caused by **the presidents' plan **to **destroy **the** undead **threat of **Raccoon City.** The **government** found out that it was **all caused** by** Umbrella **andits'** illegal biological viral research.** The **T-virus**, one of Umbrella infamous products, **infected** the whole **city**. The president of the U.S. **shut down Umbrella **and cut off all of their funds and the president said, "**Umbrella** is **finished**!!" Luckily the **outbreak** **did**n't **spread** across the **U.S.A**. or other **countries.**

Chris put down his newspapers and chuckled. "They had no idea." He said as he cocked his 9mm. He looked out a nearby window to see the dark cold dead world infested with death. Chris sighed and took a sip of his now cold coffee. Jill came into the room holding her shotgun. "You ready?" she asked. Chris nodded and glanced out the window once more. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The year is 2012 and the earth has become overrun by the T-virus and the parasite known as Las Plagas. The world is in now chaos and Chris Redfield is ahead of one of the biggest strongholds left in the world, called "Haven". After global infection, the viruses infected most of the world but some cities built up walls around them and were able to keep out infection. Chris still tries to look for a way to bring civilization back to the world but he looks for it alone. Nobody knows for sure who let the viruses lose onto the world.

**Cast:**

Chris Redfield

Survivor of Spencer Mansion T-virus outbreak and leader of last major infection stronghold.

Jill Valentine

Survivor of Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City T-virus outbreak and Co-leader of last major infection stronghold.

Barry Burton

Survivor of Spencer Mansion T-virus outbreak and Co-leader of last major infection stronghold.

Leon S. Kennedy

Survivor of Raccoon City T-virus outbreak and helped stop Las Plagas infection in 2004. Now he is a loner that goes from stronghold to stronghold looking for answers about who caused the global infection.

Albert Wesker

Mysterious characters that help create the T-virus and he now is shadowed with darkness. He is believed to have helped with the global infection.

Jim Foster

Survivor of two small T-virus outbreaks back in 2003 and know lives in the last stronghold, Haven, and works as a Detective. Good friend of the leaders of Haven.

Stacey Morgan

Survivor of one small T-virus outbreaks back in 2003. Wife of Jim Foster and lives with him in Haven and is a stay at home wife. Good friend of the leaders of Haven.

Liz Foster

Survivor of two small T-virus outbreaks back in 2003 and works in Haven as a Doctor. Good friend of the leaders of Haven.

Billy Carson (AKA: BC)

Survivor of two small T-virus outbreaks back in 2003 and works in Haven as a Harvester. He is also the Husband of Liz Foster. Good friend of the leaders of Haven.

Drew O'Connor

Member of STARS and survivor of many T-virus outbreaks and has much information about different outbreaks of the T-virus before the global infection. Helped Chris, Jill, Barry, Jim, BC, Liz, and Stacey in the past. He now is teamed up with Leon Kennedy on the quest to find out who caused the global infection.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The world is now in chaos and death has taken over earth. Las Plagas and the T-virus run wild and have infected 7,163,869,542 people. That's about the whole world. Some countries went underground, some hoped to escape infection in space. But those left behind… perished or survived. Most people built walls around cities… most didn't survive.

The year now is 2012 and the human race is just about dead. No one knew how the infection started but some looked for answers. People having knowledge over the two plagues seemed to make by. Most people thought that since the Plagas had to be controlled by a higher power, someone had to be ordering the infected.

But it wasn't exactly the Las Plagas; the infected weren't smart enough to tear down the walls. Just to communicate with other hosts and to feed. The possessed would feed on living flesh even thought they could eat normal food. Most people thought that it wasn't the Las Plagas at all but in fact a hybrid of the T-virus and the parasite. Slow and dumb as a zombie but has some brain activity.

Now our story begins with Chris Redfield, he was apart of a resistance that kept out infection in some small cities. He worked his way up to being a general in the army made to protect the city and eventually became leader of the whole stronghold. That stronghold is called "Haven". The infection count still rises and Haven has lost contact with the rest of the strongholds.

Chris woke up in a fuss he was drenched in sweat. "God!" he said. "Same dream again", he said gripping his head. He got up, went to his window and opened the shades. The morning was bright but it shined on a cold, dead world. _Just another day_, thought Chris. He preformed his morning ritual and put on his dirty jeans and long sleeves T-shirt. Over that he put on his old, ripped up faded black leather jacket.

He went downstairs to find Jill Valentine drinking coffee and eating an apple. In the kitchen, Barry Burton was scrambling some dehydrated eggs and bacon. "Smells good." Said Chris. "Yeah but fresh bacon would be better than this crap." Replied Barry. "Hey Jill, any news from the UK stronghold, Republic?" asked Chris. "No all I got was a recorded distress call and static." She said. "But there is some good news." Said Barry. "What?" "Well Jim and Stacey got married last week." Said Barry. Chris put his head down and muttered, "Good for them".

Jim woke up, stretched, and stared at Stacey laying next him. "Its not polite to stare…" she muttered. Jim got and put on his dress slacks and his dress shirt with suspenders. "Come back to bed…" said Stacey. "I'll be back at 3:00." He said as he walked out. He stepped out his front door and started walking toward the office. Jim was a detective but not with law. He would go around and collect any information needed like, where to find food, how to grow crops, blue prints for the city, ect.

He worked under Chris, Jill, and Barry. He walked in his office building and took the stairs to the highest floor, which was the seventh. He entered the conference room to find Jill and Barry checking the power status for the city. "Hey, hey! There he is! Congratulations on the wedding. How's it feel to be a married man?" asked Barry. Jim shook his hand and hugged Jill. "It feels great."

"So any news from Republic, Jill?" asked Jim. "No not yet." She said. "Well what about my findings?" he asked. "You gotta go down to the outer gate today and check out an abandoned building that supposedly was stocked up with supplies before infection," explained Barry. Jim never liked going to the outer gates. Haven had three gates, the safe gate, which was closest to the city. The middle ring, which where most of the refuges and middle class lived. And the outer gates, which was the strongest wall of all. "Who am I going with?" asked Jim. Barry laughed and said, "Luke".

Liz walked down the long hall of the clinic with speed. She just got a code yellow on here pager. In hospitals code yellow means possible infection. She then heard loud screams and started running. She entered the quarantine room and froze. She saw a man with a Plagas bursting out of his head. Liz then saw three dead nurses on the floor and walked back slowly. The carrier stumbled toward her and Liz just yelled, "Code Red!"

Three guards came and took care of the carrier. Liz found out later that no one else was infected but the nurses were still dead. Liz walked out of the clinic and sat on the stoop. She put her head between her knees and took a deep breath. The sound of a loud car engine scared her. She looked up to see BC in his white 1963 Lincoln Continental. "Hey doll face." He said. Liz walked to the car and started shaking. "What's wrong?" asked BC.

"There was a code red in the clinic today. A man had an adult Plagas in him and it emerged." Explained Liz. "Was any one else infected?" asked BC. "No but three nurses were killed." Said Liz. "Ya know what, I'm gonna stay with you and make sure your safe." Said BC as he got out of the car. "No you have to harvest!" said Liz. "They let me out early and plus, you need the help." Said BC as he entered the clinic.

About an hour later, a woman came to the clinic wearing dark jeans, blue shirt, and combat boots. She also had long brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail. Liz was at the head desk checking the patient charts. A fellow doctor came up to her and said, "A woman just came with out sighing in. She also has a gun, I think she's a Protector". A protector was somebody who worked with or for Haven, like a police officer.

Liz saw the woman from the back and felt she knew her. Liz grabbed her and said, "Excuse me can I help…" the woman turned around and it was Jill Valentine. "Hey Liz. I heard there was a code red." Said Jill.

Drew woke up and stretched a bit, he stood up and saw Leon already awake. Drew had short curly black hair and wore his old Florida STARS uniform form about twenty years ago. Leon had long dirty blonde hair which he wore in a ponytail and had a thick five o'clock shadow. "They've been at it for hours." Said Leon. Drew looked down the mountains edge about three stories down to see hordes of carriers reaching for them. "We're to high for them anyway. We just need to get to Dr. O'Malley." Said Drew.

Drew and Leon left Haven about six months ago to search for who caused the world infection. Just by themselves going form clue-to-clue, city-to-city. Fighting off the infected and trying to save survivors. Before WI (World Infection) a doctor named Zachary O'Malley was associated with Umbrella. He was there cornerstone, the man thinking of new experiments, some thing he tried to stop the WI. He lived high up in the mountains in the Himalayas. Leon and Drew made it to his house and opened the door.

The place was a mess and had a few carriers in it. Drew and Leon easily took care of them and saw a big blast door. It took both if them to open it but when they did, they saw an elevator. They activated it and headed down. "Hope he's here." Said Drew. "Hope he's alive". Said Leon.

* * *

**Chapter three**

Jim drove toward the exit of the safe gate with his small jeep. He was supposed to meet with Luke at the end of the middle ring. Jim use to know Luke, they both fought with Chris, Jill, Leon, Richard, BC, Stacey, Liz, and Drew against an evil company back in 2003. After that Luke just got paranoid with stopping Umbrella. Now Luke just became a Protector and tried to help Chris and them. After going threw clearance at the safe gate, Jim drove threw the middle ring with worries.

He barely even went out to the middle gate but whenever he did, it depressed him. The middle gate is where most of the poor, injured, and less fortunate lived. The middle ring didn't have any cars or protectors, which made this part of Haven hectic. Jim got to the end of the middle ring at "outpost A" just like Barry said. He saw armed men huddled round someone.

Jim pulled over and put on his dirty brown over coat. He walked toward the crowd and it started to split, Luke was in the middle. "Well if it isn't mister man!" called Luke. "Hey I heard you were dead!" said Jim trying to be nice. They walked to each other and shook hands. "Nope you must be thinking of the world." Said Luke. "I was just tellen these guys how I fought of five Plagas with just an ice pick." Said Luke.

Jim heard all kinds of stories about people doing whatever to zombies or Plagases most of them aren't true. "Are we gonna do this or not?" said Jim. "Hold on I've gotta suit up." Luke went into his truck and Jim waited fifteen minutes. Luke showed up in full tactical gear, vest, boots, knee and elbow pads, the works. Jim hopped in his Jeep, as did Luke. "Lets go".

The gates opened and Jim drove off. The outer gates once held a small city, which was the birth of Haven. The founders had just one gate around the city at first but it didn't hold, the remains were in the outer gates. Fallen buildings, and debris laid everywhere. Every once and a while Jim and Luke would drive by some starving infectees but they were no problem. "Where is this place anyway?" asked Jim. Luke pulled out a map and said, "About a half a mile straight ahead".

When they finally reached the abandoned building, they saw a few infectees close by. Luke got out first and I followed. The building looked to be originally three stories high but the roof looked to be caved in. Luke pulled out a M16 and had five clips. "I think you brought to much." Said Jim. "You can never be too careful." He responded. Jim took out his M1911. 45 pistol. With three back up clips just in case. Jim never really used his guns after he transferred to Haven.

Luke entered the building with caution and turned toward Jim. "You stay and make sure those guys don't get to close." Jim looked at saw three infectees about half a mile away. "Whatever." Mumbled Jim. Luke entered the building with his rifle raised. It was dark and wrecked the place was a mess. Luke walked to the stairs and saw a hunk of concrete blocking the way then turned to the stairs leading down.

The stairs were steep and could fall apart at anytime. Luke could barely see and it was very dusty. He reached the bottom and saw a huge blast door in front of him. "Must have been built before WI." Said Luke to himself. Jim leaned against his jeep and looked at the picture of Stacey, which he kept in his wallet. He smiled for a bit and dazed off into another world but a moan form a zombie brought him back.

_Gotta stop! Stay alert, stay sharp! Don't daydream, there is no fairytale land just this cold dead world, _thought Jim. He looked up and saw six zombies, two maybe Plagas carriers. They were close, too close. Jim reached in his jeep and pulled out his hatchet. When they were close enough, he took' em out. _No need to alert the other ones hanging around with my gunshots, _thought Jim. "Rrraaaggghh!!" yelled Luke. Jim ran to the house and down the stairs.

Luke was on the ground fighting off a Plagas with it parasite emerged. Jim raised his gun and Luke lifted the infectees' head high. Jim fired and blew off the carriers' head. Luke stood up covered in guts and slime. "Thanks." Said Luke with attitude. "Don't mention it." remarked Jim. Jim walked in the blast door and saw that there were no supplies. "Shit," yelled Jim, "Somebody must have cleaned it out." Said Jim. "Come on let's head back." Said Luke. "Are you ok?" asked Jim. "Yeah I'm fine." Said Luke.

Jim walked up the stairs and Luke fell to the ground. He lifted up his shirt to see a bite on his side and it looked pretty bad. "Ah shit… I'm gonna feel that later." Said Luke.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Liz stared at Jill with confusion. When Liz and BC found Haven, they had no idea that Jill and Chris were running it. BC would go visit them and ask if they needed any help but they would always say no. So after being rejected, BC just settled with a job as a Harvester. He helps with making and growing crops. After that, Liz and BC lost contact with Jill and the others. So when Liz sees Jill after a whole year, it's kind of shocking to her.

"Hey Jill… nice to see you." She said trying to be nice. "Yeah great to see you now where is the scene?" Jill said not caring about formalities. "It's this way, follow me." said Liz. Liz led Jill to the room where she was attacked and Jill sighed. "This is a mess indeed." Said Jill as she kneeled down next to the dead infectee. "So how's BC? I heard you got married." Jill asked as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"He's fine but… he's struggling to keep his job as a _Harvester_." Said Liz. "Yeah he'll be fine." She said. "Why couldn't Billy be a Protector?" asked Liz. Jill sighed and stood up. "There were a lot of people asking for the job and we turned a lot of other people down too." Said Jill. "Oh so he wasn't good enough?" shouted Liz. "No it's not that at all." she replied. "So my brother Jimmy is a perfect candidate but not my husband who helped take down Wesker and BETA!" yelled Liz. "Now that's not fair!" shouted Jill. Jill and Liz were going back and forth but stopped to find BC standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jill, honey. Catching up on old times are we?" said BC. Jill walked out the door but not before saying, "I'll send a clean up crew down to take care of this, until then the clinic is to be shut down".

Chris sat at his desk and looked at the information he collected over the years. He would do this mostly in his free time and was obsessed with it. "It must be here somewhere, I'm just not seeing it." grumbled Chris as he went threw his papers. Then Barry walked in wearing his black cargo pants and red long sleeve shirt.

"You at it again huh?" asked Barry. "I know its here somewhere Barry, I can feel it!" said Chris. "Knowing is one thing but imagining is another. Everyday I walk in on you looking for an answer that's not there. There are two options, one: You are going crazy on finding the answer to fix the world or, two: the answer isn't in those papers." Explained Barry.

Chris looked up at Barry and smiled. "Barry! You're genius!" said Chris as he ran out the door. _That's it! I've been searching for all these months but I've been searching in the wrong place. My collection of random papers don't hold the key, I have to find it,_ thought Chris. Chris hopped in his car and drove away toward the middle ring.

The scene was a two-story building about forty years old. It was built in old fashion way too and it looked like a church. Chris got out of his car and raced into the building. He ran up the outdoor steps dropping all of his papers along. He ran to the front desk and yelled, "Where's Lilly?" There was an elderly woman at the desk. She grabbed Chris by the ear and tugged.

"Young man, the world may be in chaos but this building isn't. This is a library and you have to quiet." Said the woman. "Okay sorry! Now tell me where Lilly is. It's an emergency." Said Chris. The woman nodded and lead Chris to the second floor and in a room labeled, "Manager". Chris walked in and saw a room with stacks of books everywhere.

"Hello? Lilly are you here?" asked Chris. Lilly popped her head out from under her desk. She had reddish brown hair, freckles on her face, and had the face of a goddess with a smile to match. "Oh hey Chris. What brings you down to the middle ring library?" Lilly asked. "Well I think I might be on to something here. I might have a lead on how WI happened." Explained Chris.

"Oh no not this again. Listen Chris just let it go, it's not good to dwell on the past. Concentrate on what's happening in Haven." Said Lilly. "You know I could just order you to help because I'm head of Haven." Lilly sighed and gave Chris a glare. "Just like any other time. Ok what do you need?" asked Lilly.

Drew and Leon rode he elevator deeper and deeper into the earth. Drew and Leon checked their 92mm. berretta handguns and ammo. Then the elevator slowed to a stop and two huge concrete doors opened and revealed a long dark hallway. Drew and Leon walked down the hallway, guns ready. They came to the end and found a door that was open only by a crack. Leon opened the door slowly and Drew raised his gun.

Leon opened the door and raised his gun, Drew followed closely. The room looked like to be a laboratory and an office. The place was a mess and it looked like no one was home. But Drew heard movement behind him. Then all of a sudden an elderly man came out with a bat and hit drew on the head. Leon tackled the man to the ground.

Leon held a gun to the man's head. "Who the hell are you?" asked Drew. "Get off o me! I'm a scientist for crying out loud!" said the man. Leon stood up and said, "Dr. O'Malley I assume?" Dr. O'Malley got up and dusted off his clothes. "Yes I am, now what do you want?" Drew stepped forward with a stern look on his face. "Where's the cure?" Drew asked. Dr. O'Malley frowned and walked away. "What cure?" he asked.

Drew grabbed Dr. O'Malley's arm and pulled him close. "I'll ask you again. Where is the cure?" said Drew. "There is no cure… I failed. Before WI I was close but I lost it. And even if I make one, I cant cure the whole world, it's too unbalanced!" said O'Malley. "So you're gonna give up?" asked Leon.

"No I'm facing reality, as bad as it may be. The whole world is infected. Not one but two viruses are running wild. So I would have to make to cures and have enough for the whole world, and that seems unlikely." Explained O'Malley. "Well there are still strongholds around the world with a lot of people. So we could start there and work our way up." Proposed Drew.

"It won't work! Listen, the population of the world at WI was around seven billion with change. The viruses together had a 99.99% kill death ratio so that means only 0.01% of humans remain! And that means that there are only 7,164,586 humans alive after WI. Think of it this way, that's how many are left when the viruses got lose which was about a year ago. So the ratio has gone up and fewer humans remain! I've spent 6 years trying to stop or delay WI from happening. Six years of going over the same hypothesizes and experiments. Six years of hoping that it won't happen, but the truth is… it did! So… I've failed." Explained O'Malley.

_Author's Note: These chapters were written by Miracle Viguy 38, so I can't take credit for his brilliant writing. But from this point on I will continue the story in my writing and hope I can keep you readers entertained. _

_Agent Krivins._


	2. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Resident evil is not mine nor is its character. This story is not mine either, I'm just continuing/finishing it for a fellow writer, Miracle Viguy 38.

Author's Note: The reason I'm doing this is because this story was going to get deleted and I didn't want that. Plus I think it would be cool to write some awesome action scenes between the heroes and villains. This story is a sequel to Resident Evil: Trilogy. That one is a sequel to Resident Evil: Containment. And finally that one is a sequel to Resident Evil: All Aboard. If you want to get the whole story then you're just going to have to read them all. You're a reader/writer, so read and write.

Resident Evil: Lost Hope

Chapter 5

Chris sat at a desk in Lily's office reading an old news paper article trying desperately to find some answers to how WI started. He knew something was here somewhere but finding it proved difficult. Lily came in the room with a small sandwich for the well occupied Redfield. "Here you are Chris, I brought you a sandwich." said Lily with a smile. Chris was startled and didn't even hear her come in the room. "Thanks, but I'm not very hungry." said Chris with surprise. "Did you find what you were looking for yet?" said Lily staring at the news articles. "No, not a damn thing…maybe Barry's right, I must be going crazy." said Chris grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite.

"Oh! He's cute." said Lily speaking her mind, tapping her finger on the newspaper. Chris ignored that last comment taking another bite. "Could go without the shades though." She continued. Chris perked his head and stared at who she was talking about. The person looked very familiar to him, but couldn't completely make out a full description. "Lily do you have a magnifying glass?" asked Chris. "Uh…yes I do, just a sec." she responded, opening her drawer and pulling out a magnifying glass then handed it to Chris. He took it then stared at the person he was trying to identify but found it difficult due to a large crack in the center of the tool. He was amazed Lily could even see the guy.

"I can't even…Lily do you have a…uh…hmm" Chris couldn't remember what it was called. He was snapping his fingers thinking about the name of what he needed. "A microscope!" he finally shouted. "Yes…over there." said Lily pointing towards the back of the room. The microscope had a projector attached, so images could appear on the wall. Chris quickly set it up, folded the paper and placed it on the projector. A large clear image came up on the wall revealing who the person was and to his amazement it was his most hated rival. "Wesker!" He said loudly. "Who's he?" asked Lily.

Chris then stared back at the paper for the date: October 1st, 2011. "That's a year ago from last week…that's exactly around the time World Infection began…Wesker started it all, it makes perfect sense. He was in high rank for both Umbrella and B.E.T.A. which gave him access to every virus they created." said Chris with a shocked looking face. Lily was confused but understood him and said. "October 1st that was the annual Remembrance Day for Raccoon City…this was in Chicago."

"And all the worlds most powerful leaders were there. That explains why the whole world fell to the virus in just a short few months, a lack of leadership." said Chris "Claire was right, Wesker was up to something but I didn't pay any attention to her. I was so caught up on stopping Umbrella's experiments from ending on the black market that she tried to stop him herself…forgive me Claire."

"Who's Claire?" softly asked Lily. Chris didn't want to tell her, in fact he hasn't told anyone. Only Barry, Jill, Leon and Drew knew about her. "She is…was my younger sister." said Chris. "Because of the world infection, she didn't…" Chris paused and said nothing. "I'm so sorry Chris." Solemnly spoke Lily as she placed her hand on Chris' shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

Then the office door swung open and one of Haven's protectors came in all most out of breath. "Sir…th…there is a…un…identified helicopter…coming this way, lieutenant Burton se…sent me to get you sir." said the man breathing heavily. Chris then hastily moved to library's entrance and then to his car with Lily following. When Chris got to his car, he could see that Lily really wanted to go. "Can I go?" she asked. "I won't get in the way." Chris stared at her and felt that she was excited to see who the helicopter belonged to. Not much happened within the complex of Haven and when something did, it was excitement everywhere. "No, Lily I want you to stay here." said Chris as he got in his vehicle and drove off towards the main complex command centre.

The helicopter drew closer to landing on the helipad which is on the roof of the main complex command centre. Several protectors armed with high powered rifles being lead by Barry came out onto the helipad and immediately formed a horizontal line. All weapons were aimed at the helicopter. The helicopter landed and the propellers began to lose its velocity. Barry, who is carrying a megaphone in one hand and an S&W .500 magnum revolver in the other, lifted his megaphone and spoke. "Step out of the chopper, and keep your weapons concealed with your hands in plain view." The side door of the helicopter slid open and three commandos stepped out. Their uniforms were black with a dark navy blue.

Each commando has a different XM8 assault rifle strapped to their back. One carried a compact, the other a carbine and the last one a large 100 round automatic. Following their dismount from the copter, another man, who evidently looked like the leader, stepped out. He wore a Dark brown trench coat with a red tie, a dark navy blue bullet proof vest and black slacks. He also had black hair and wore black shades.

"Identify yourselves." ordered Barry through the megaphone. "I'm here to speak with Mr. Redfield…" said the man. "…I have important information that we need to discuss." "Tell me what it is and I'll decide if it is important." said Barry. The man chuckled, "Mr. Burton, you'll hear it soon enough." That moment, Chris came through the door that leads onto the roof and stepped beside Barry. "Who is this joker?" asked Chris "Haven't a got a clue, but the dang guy knows who we are." responded Barry.

Both ex-S.T.A.R.S. members glared at the unknown man. "Who are you!?" shouted Chris "My name is Oxious (pronounced: Ock-shus) Krivins and I am the man with a solution on solving the human extinction problem." shouted Oxious with a cunning smile. Both Chris and Barry stared at each other. Chris then nodded and Barry understood what was to come next. "Alright, place your weapons on the ground and step forward." shouted Barry. Oxious ordered his men to put their weapons down and they obliged. "You too, Krivins" barked Barry. Oxious, with a smile, removed his .357 Springfield XD tactical handgun from its holster and placed it on the ground in front of him.

After all was said and done the four men step forward and their pilot stayed with the helicopter. Oxious stood in front of Chris and the other three commandos quickly walked past. "Mr. Redfield, I request that your lieutenants be apart of the discussion, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Himalaya Mountains, Dr. O'Malley's underground safe house.

Drew sighed and stared at Leon "So what do we do now?" "I don't know" responded Leon. Dr. O'Malley sat in an office chair with his elbows on his knees and his head being held up by his hands. He appeared to be greatly disappointed in himself. _I could have stopped all this, I only needed more time, _he thought. Then a flashing red light started flickering on a terminal near the back end of the room. Leon and Drew glanced over at the terminal with a question in mind "What is that?" asked Drew. Dr. O'Malley got up from his chair and turned around.

"That is my communications computer…it hasn't worked in the last 2 months" he said with astonishment. He hastily hurried to the terminal and activated it and then a picture of a man was shown. "…n SOS, if anybody can hear this, if anybody can send assistance please do so, this is commander Krix of the Regnarock stronghold, I'm sending an SOS on all frequencies. We are under attack by what we believe to be an enormous B.O.W. I...I don't know exactly how it entered the base, but it is killing every one…"

"We read ya man, what the hells going on!" shouted Drew "He can't hear you, the things broken…we can only receive messages on this thing, we can't communicate in anyway." said O'Malley. Drew looked angry and he grabbed the doctor by the collar "What kind of communications crap is this." "Quiet!" Shouted Leon.

The man on the terminal was then interrupted by gunshots coming from behind a wooden door. A man come into the room with three others and then slammed the door shut. "Sir! Sir! The damn thing broke through the barricade" he yelled. "It's coming this way" another said. All men aimed at the door and waited. Leon, Drew and Dr. O'Malley were about to witness, through the computer, what was attacking Ragnarok.

Foot steps grew closer and louder with each step, then they stopped. The creature let out a large deep yell and then smashed through the door. All men opened fire on the creature. It looked like a very tall man with red beaming eyes, black skin and a blade for his right forearm. He was covered with a steel body plate that reflected off the bullets being fired at him. The creature stood there and just stared. It then raised its arm and with lightning speed moved from one location to the next, slashing the four rifleman. They all fell to the floor simultaneously.

The creature then walked straight for commander Krix, who was still shooting at it with his small pistol. The creature took the man by the throat with its left hand, picked him up and squeezed. The sound of crunching bone echoed. It then tossed Krix into the terminal knocking out the feed.

"W…well…th…that thing is definitely…a B.O.W." said O'Malley with a trembling voice. Another monitor caught Leon's attention. "Great, looks like we have company." He said sarcastically and quickly walked away. O'Malley stared at the monitor next and saw several heavily armed men enter the house on ground level. "Friends of yours?" He said and stared a Leon, who was placing a claymore next to the door. "My guess is that you don't have an escape route or you wouldn't have waited for us to get down here." Spoke Leon. "Good Guess…uh…wouldn't it be better to put that outside the door." asked the doctor. "No, because then they'll see It." said Drew getting ready behind a lab counter. Leon then dashed behind another lab counter with O'Malley and handed him his wooden baseball bat.

The elevators opening echoed down the hall and the sound of combat boots were heard. Drew and Leon were ready for what would happen next. Then "boooom", the explosion of the claymore shook the room and filled it with smoke. Drew and Leon as well as O'Malley peeked at the doorway, which was covered in thick smoke. "Do you have anymore of those?" asked O'Malley. "Somebody is in there. Go! Go! Go!" ordered a voice. A gunman came in and started firing, but was immediately taken out by Drew's precise aiming.

Two more guys came in through the smoked entrance and continued to fire on Drew's location. One guy backed up away from Drew's position, right into Leon's sight. Leon got up and fired a round into the guy's head jolting him into a glass fridge were O'Malley kept his harmless scientific samples. Leon got back in a crouching position and O'Malley was gone. Two more gunmen came into the room. One barking orders. "Kill them! Kill them all!" Leon got back up and continued to exchange fire with the three gunmen.

Drew was reloading and was about to start shooting again, but saw something that could really go in his favor. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted and lobbed a small propane tank, now open, through the air. It hit a gunman in the side of the head and bounced on the floor. Leon saw this and fired a round onto the concrete ground causing a spark which ignited the explosive container.

Another explosion shook the room and there was complete silence. Leon, feeling confident about the explosion killing all the men since it was right in the center of them, got up and began to reload his empty weapon. The clip hitting the floor signaled the leader to start shooting again. He got up and aimed his gun at Leon. Then out of now where, O'Malley ran up to the man and smashed him in the face with his bat, busting the man's goggles. The leader fell flat on the floor with a thud, his gun sliding away. Drew stood up and glanced at the doctor, who was feeling proud about taking a ranked commander down with only a baseball bat. "Let's get the hell outta here" shouted Drew.

The three men dashed out of the room and straight for the elevator. As the doors began to close the commander came running out of the room firing his semi automatic handgun in their direction. Drew raised his gun and shot four rounds in the guy's chest pushing him onto the floor, then the doors closed. They reached the surface and barged out the front door only to be face with more gunmen. They had their weapons aimed at Leon, Drew and O'Malley. "Don't shoot them just yet…" said the voice of Brett Fisher. "I can see Drake failed in killing you Dr O'Ma…ah, you look fimiliar." said Fisher staring at Drew. "Interesting…cuff them." He ordered. Fisher's men took away Leon's and Drew's weapons, then they were cuffed.

Fisher glanced over at the entrance of the house which prompted the other three to do the same. Two bullets then pierced through O'Malley's chest and he fell to the ground. He was trying to grasp for air but another bullet hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. Leon and Drew couldn't believe that that guy is still alive. "I don't fail missions, and I don't plan to." said Coleman Drake, the assault team's leader. He appeared to be European, partially bald and quite tall.

"Well done." said Fisher. Drake walked up to Drew with anger in his eyes and Drew just stared back with no fear. "Coleman Drake, I've heard of you…wearing a bullet proof vest…hmph, how pathetic." said Drew. "Oh yeah…" Drake head butted Drew in the face knocking him to the ground. "…Falling after one of those is pathetic you twat." Drew got up and tried to rush at Drake, but was held back by two other gunmen. He most likely couldn't do much since his hands were tied behind his back, but that didn't stop him "Come on you freak, I'll still kick your ass!" shouted Drew, bleeding from the nose. "Load them in the back of the truck, I could use these two…for scientific reasons." said Fisher as he walked away. Drake spat on Drew and followed Fisher.

_Author's Note: I so greatly apologize for taking so long on this. Writers block certainly did a number on me. Like I stated before, this story is not mine nor are its characters, except; Krivins, Drake and Krixx (the Ragnarock stronghold commander). Also the creature was my creation. I did enjoy writing this and intend on continuing. Again I have permission to do what I'm doing and hope that I'm staying within rules. The next chapter will come soon, very soon I hope._


	3. Chapter Six

_Resident Evil Lost hope continued._

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine, nor is its characters. This story isn't mine either, I'm just finishing it for a good friend, _**Miracle Viguy 38.**

_Authors Note: Here is another chapter, enjoy. _

**Chapter Six**

Conference room, Haven Stronghold.

The large square room is filled with Chris and his fellow friends who all sat around a wooden rectangular table. Barry, Jill, BC, Liz, Stacy and even Jim, who has just returned to Haven with a wounded Luke, sat around the sides. While Chris sat at the one end of the table near the double door exit and Krivins stood at the other end with a large T.V monitor on the wall behind him. "Welcome everybody, for those of you that don't know me, I am Oxious Krivins and I have advised a unique plan to…reverse the human extinction."

"How is that even possible? With the massive amount of people infected there is no way a vaccine of any kind could fix that." said Stacy. "Who said anything about a vaccine…" said Oxious confidently. He leaned over his small laptop on the table and punched in a few letters which turned the screen on behind him. The screen revealed a uniquely designed machine with a large circular ring in the center of it, inscribed with the signs of the zodiac. "…I call it Khronos, named after the mythical god of time."

"Don't tell me that that thing is a time machine, is it?" asked B.C. "Time portal actually, a time machine gives someone the ability to travel back and forth between time itself as for a time portal you only get one chance and no way of returning back." Spoke Krivins. B.C and a few others started to chuckle at the so called time device. "This is a joke…" protested B.C "Chris your not gonna fall for this are you?" He continued. All eyes were on Chris, he then stared a B.C and then everybody else. He wasn't sure on how to answer that question, but he figured if it's a chance to save lives then why not find out more. "B.C, if you have another idea, then please lets here it." said Chris.

B.C just leaned back in his chair causing it to squeak and he said nothing. Chris then stared back at Oxious "So how does this thing work?" he asked, still insure about the whole idea of time travel. "The machine uses an enormous amount of power and such an amount is very difficult to come by. The parts used to construct the machine are nuclear generators…14 generators to be exact, but even though we have some supply of power we are still short." explained Oxious. "Why is so much power needed?" asked Jill.

"Well the more power, the further we can travel back through time and we only reached about…8 months back. My goal is a year." "Back to the time when it started." said Chris, understanding Krivins' reason for time travel. "Precisely. But the further the days continue the further we get from the date I'm trying to reach, which is why action must be taken immediately" sternly spoke Oxious. "This idea is crazy, I mean Einstein proved that time travel is impossible." said Liz. "Maybe true, but we have to keep in mind that the technology back then was not as advanced as it is now. Plus Einstein was a man and men, make mistakes." said Krivins.

"Why a year? Do you even know the exact date WI started?" asked Barry. "No, but we have reason to believe that it started around the annual remembrance day for Raccoon City of October 1st which was hosted in Chicago. I'm not entirely sure if it was on the date itself or if it was around that time." said Krivins. "So I guess nobody knows when it really started then, uh" said Jill with no hope in her tone. Chris remembered the article he found with Wesker being at the Remembrance Day ceremony on that very date. He was about to speak when a soft voice interrupted. "I do."

Everyone stared at the entrance behind Chris and there stood Lily holding a few news paper articles.

"Lily I told you to stay at the library." said Chris, sounding upset. "I know but…after you left I looked at the articles and found out how that Wesker guy infected the city." Chris took the paper and started to look at the main picture. Everyone else just sat and stared. "See here…" said Lily pointing at an expensive train with posters decorated all over it that said: **A new day starts now**. "That's the new monorail being used to commemorate the victims of Raccoon City. It traveled through the entire Chicago area. That has to be how he did It." said Lily. "You know, she just might be right, Wesker did have something to do with the infection. Now that I think about it, I have no doubt that he used the monorail, leaked the virus and some how gained control of the infected." Spoke Oxious.

"Controlled the infected? How the heck did he do that?" loudly spoke Liz. "I simply do not know and before termination he wasn't about to say." responded Krivins. "Termination? He's dead?" questioned Jim. "Yeah right, now I know your lying, trying to kill that guy is like cutting off the head of a hydra, another one just springs up." Retorted B.C. Krivins began to make a fist in anger and he clenched his teeth "I despise liars; those that lie have no future and prove they have no intelligence." "Prove that Wesker is dead!" shouted Chris. Oxious removed his shades and then slid them across the table towards Chris. Chris caught them, picked them up and stared onto the frames of the shades. **Albert Wesker**. "Believe me when I say, He's dead." "This doesn't prove anything." shouted Chris.

"Fine then, I'll show you." Krivins leaned over is laptop once more and punched in a few keys…Then on the screen was a video of a man in a concrete cell. It was Albert Wesker in a black suit with a black turtle neck. He still wore his signature shades. To everybody's astonishment he was locked up and sitting on the edge of a small cot. "Catching him was not easy. I lost several men in the process, but as you can see my knock-out dart surely worked. That there, is him the first week of capture…" said Krivins.

He then hit one button on his laptop and a similar video came up. Wesker was now lying on his cot. "That is him after two weeks…" Krivins then hit another button and the video showed Wesker moving in circles. He appeared to be thinking.

"Him after four weeks. Now, do to his…inhuman nature, he was able to survive as long as he did with out food and water. But after five weeks, he began to become aggressive." Krivins again pressed another button. Another video popped up and showed Wesker, without his dress jacket and he had his turtleneck sleeves rolled up. He was kicking on the door just to the right of the camera watching him. "After six weeks, he started to lose his strength and seemed hopeless." Again another button pressed and a video of Wesker lying on his cot face down. He appeared to be breathing lightly.

"The next video is what answers your question about his state of health…Seven weeks later" Krivins for the final time hit a button on his laptop and the video showed Wesker lying on his back on the floor in the center of the room not moving. Then another man came in the cell and stood by the door. Wesker started to move very slowly using the wall to get to his feet. He staggered for a little bit and the other man still stood there. Wesker removed his shades and stared at the man with a weak evil smile. It appeared he muttered something at the man. The man then raised his arm which held a 357 Springfield XD handgun and a flash went off. The bullet hit Wesker in the eye and blood shot on the wall behind him. He fell to the floor quickly. The man then stared at the camera. It was Oxious, he used his hand and did a slash motion under his chin to tell the camera man to cut the camera feed.

Oxious then started to type on his laptop and the picture of the Khronos time portal was on screen. Everyone was quite and stared at the man that killed the infamous Albert Wesker. Oxious could see through the plain expressions on their faces. Some felt sorry for Wesker, others still in shock that he was dead. The only one in the room that didn't know Wesker and who felt completely sad for the guy was Lily "My gosh" she said. "Now…shall we continue?" asked Krivins with a straight face.

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Leon and Drew were being escorted down a hall to the head office of Brett Fisher. Both men had no idea were they were going due to the fabric bags over there heads. The guards gripped their arms tightly and directed them to where they needed to be. When they reached what sounded like a door being opened, Fisher's voice could be heard. "I don't care, you have your orders and I expect you to follow them, now I have some things to attend to, so leave." Then a being walked past Leon and he could smell a nice fragrance of what he knew to be from a woman. "Finally, it's about time gentlemen. Remove the bags from their heads." ordered Fisher. The guards did so and both Drew and Leon were blinded by a brief flash of light.

When their eyes settled they could see the room and Fisher, standing behind a large, brown wooden desk covered with ornaments, a computer monitor, files and even family photos.

The room was very big. From the floor to the ceiling, it appeared to be two stories high. The walls were made of nice strong mahogany wood with book shelves, filled with books, as high as the ceiling. The entire floor contained a burgundy red carpet with a BETA logo right in the middle of the room. On the wall behind Fisher and his desk was a portrait of an elderly man. "Please have a seat." Said Fisher with his arm stretched out aiming towards the sofa chairs in front of his desk. Both Leon and Drew sat down while the four armed guards stood.

Leon stared at the portrait which looked almost identical to Oswell E. Spencer, Umbrella's CEO. "I know what your thinking…" said Fisher "…What is my rival Oswell E. Spencer doing on my wall…Well I'm sure you are aware of the fall of Umbrella and Spencer being hunted by the authorities, he came to me for help. Spencer and I had a long history together and I figured that was a perfect opportunity for the man to assist me and tell me everything he knew...and he did." Said Fisher believing he is so smart. Drew and Leon just stared at the man with contempt.

"He became a teacher, a mentor to me…showed me everything…even how to take out my original boss, the first BETA Chief executive officer known as Mr. Kay. That is why I survived as long as I did, that is why Mr. Kay is dead and that is why BETA is still around. It's a shame he passed away." He explained. "Now to the business at hand, I only have use for one of you and the other seems…well, completely inadequate." said Fisher. Both Leon and Drew knew who Fisher was seeking to use. Due to Drew being half-hunter and able to control the strength he has, he seems like a promising asset for Fisher. "Mr. O'Conner, I'm going to ask once and only once…are you willing you assist my cause?"

Drew stared at Leon, with a "can you believe this guy" look. He then got up and stared directly at Fisher. "Go screw yourself." Drew then tore out of his handcuffs from behind him and kicked the sofa he was sitting in. It hit the first guard's left leg and the second guard's right leg knocking them to the floor. That moment, Leon wanted to help but couldn't do so since he was still handcuffed. He immediately went on instinct and bolted for the sitting area to the left of the room. Bullets from the fourth guard's gun trailed behind as he jumped over the large sofa and landed on a small coffee table, smashing it to pieces.

Drew then continued the attack and kicked the second chair straight into the fourth guard's legs; he went down still shooting at Leon. Drew then grabbed the third guard's gun, elbowed him in the face and kneed him in the gut breaking his ribs. Due to the enormous strength Drew has the kneeing tossed the guard in the air about two meters high. As the third guard hit the floor with a thud, Drew aimed his newly acquired assault rifle at the first and second guard as they were getting up from off the floor.

Drew then fired several rounds killing them both. "Drew, turn around!" shouted Leon. He did so and saw the fourth guard getting up next and from his knees he turned to face Drew. Drew then kicked the guard in the face killing him instantly. Fisher just sat in his chair with a smile enjoying his men being killed by his enemy. "Don't you see how valuable you are?" said Fisher. Drew then aimed and fired the gun at the man. The bullets hit the chair and pushed it to the wall, but Fisher was still in a sitting position. "A hologram." said Leon with surprise as he walked towards Drew. Fisher then stood up and leaned on the table. Even though he wasn't really in the room, it seemed like he was. "You honestly didn't believe I was that naive…did you?" asked Fisher with so much pride in his tone. He then did what looked like typing on a keyboard, but no keyboard was visible. "Mr. O'Conner your going to assist me whether you want to or not."

That instant, Brett Fisher, just disappeared and there was complete silence. "Leon searched the dead guards for keys to the cuffs and manage to find a set and undo his cuffs. "Thanks for the help." said Drew sarcastically as he tossed an assault rifle to Leon. "No problem." Leon responded and caught the gun. They both started to walk towards the doors which were a story high. Drew grabbed the door knob and started to turn, but the thing wouldn't budge. He then stood back and kicked it, it was made of steel, but looked like wood. "Damn thing won't move." said Drew. Then the sound of a door creaked open and it wasn't the door in front of them. It was actually a secret door hidden within the bookshelf just right next to the sitting area.

"I suggest you take that door." said Fisher on the intercom. "Drew started to walk towards the secret entrance, but was stopped by Leon. "Hey, hold up, we don't know what's in there and trusting Fisher is one thing we need to avoid." "So what do you suggest, we stay here and wait for help." Then in the four corners of the room, a green gas started to spray out. "Shit…" They both muttered and then dashed for the secret entrance.

_Author's Note: I like this chapter. Now I know what some of you must be thinking "This stupid guy is killing off all the good characters, like Wesker, Spencer and even Claire" (Chapter five mentioned Claire's death) I know what I'm doing and please trust me, it will get better. I so greatly apologize if I am killing it for you with the whole time machine thing, but I have such an amazing plan for it. I just wanted to add…have any of you ever listened to Resident Evil music while you read my stories? Not likely, but it does add some effect when reading. I actually write while listening to some and it sort of kicks things up a notch for me. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Another chapter will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 7

Resident Evil: Lost Hope (continued)

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine nor is its characters. This story is not mine and neither are BC, Liz, Stacy, Jim and Brett Fisher; they belong to _**Miracle Viguy 38**_. Drew belongs to _**MisticGohan88**_. The only ones that are mine so far are Krivins and Drake._

_Author's Note: Chapter seven…yessss, my favorite number. This one will be long and good. I hope._

**Chapter 7**

**Conference Room, Haven Stronghold.**

"What did you do with Wesker's body?" Asked Liz "I burned it, know please, the more we sit here, the more time passes by." Said Krivins angrily. "Alright, so this machine needs a lot of power…where do we come in?" Responded Chris. Nobody noticed Lily grabbing a chair and taking a seat next to Chris. She figured she was apart of it now…she wanted to be apart of it. "Where do all of you come in…well, like I stated before, we need a lot of additional power to get the machine to reach the timeline I need. But there is a problem with that…the only thing really available to us is…" Krivins grew hesitant to what he was going to say next. "…A module core." A module core is a very important item used Within Haven. Its two feet in length and seven centimeters in width, a very powerful energy source which connects to the compound's main generator.

Jim then immediately stood up and protested. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're telling us that you need our module core to charge that thing. The very power cell we need to power our food distributer, our lights, our medical supplies even our defenses just so you can go back and change the past? Well forget it! We don't even know if that thing will work." Everyone except Chris nodded in agreement. "What are our chances if we had a module core available for you?" Asked Chris. "Chris! What are you doing?" Responded Jill with surprise "Chris you seriously don't think this will work…Do you?" Asked Barry. "Imagine if it did, everything, all this…it would not have happened. Life would flourish once again. My sister would be alive, you're family would be alive, Barry. Besides he said "a module core" not necessarily meaning ours…"

BC leaned over at Liz and whispered "Chris had a sister?" Liz just shrugged. "…There are other safe places just like Haven in the surrounding region, miles apart from each other. There hasn't been any kind of contact from them. If there are no survivors there, then that's where we will most likely find another core." continued Chris. "But what ARE the chances of this machine even working…" Jill's question was then immediately answered by Krivins. "The chances…they are extremely slim. There is a 77% chance of it failing and depleting the power usage rendering it useless… and a 13% chance of it working with no problems attached." Stacy noticed a few numbers missing and perked her head in Krivins' direction.

"And the other 10%?" she asked, demanding an answer. Oxious just stared at her knowing she as well as everyone else won't like the next answer. "The other 10% could go both ways with failing or succeeding, but…there would be a catastrophic explosion destroying earth and everybody on it." Every one was terrified of that answer. If they did happen to get a Module core and if they did manage to get to the correct date of when WI started, the chances of the machine failing and possibly causing an explosion with a massive magnitude able enough to destroy earth, made it seem like it was a terrible plan. But sadly it was the only one they had.

Chris leaned on the table and started to think long and hard, as did everybody else. "Okay…this decision is going to need every ones vote…too much is at stake and…" Chris paused and stared at the table. "…even if we fail we tried…I don't want to live this way anymore, I don't want to look out my window and see pain and death every single day. I don't want to live knowing that one day some of us will die trying to save what we can. This is our chance to change things…this is our chance to do what is right." Jill, Liz, Stacy, BC, Jim and Barry all had their doubts, but Chris is right this could be their only chance to change history.

"I'm in." said Barry "You had me at family." He continued with a smile.

"Me too." said Stacy "What do we got to lose other than our lives."

"This is probably the stupidest thing I could say; I'm in as well." said Jim.

"BC and I are too, right BC?" said Liz nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'll help." He said, secretly rubbing his ribs.

"Jill, how bout you?" asked Chris. Jill then stared into his eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere, Chris."

"I say go for it!" Spoke Lily.

Chris then stared at Krivins. "There you have it, we'll help you, but first we need to discuss a plan to work on." "I have one already in place…" replied Oxious. "…Since I was aware that neither of you would allow me to acquire your module core, I came up with the idea of breaking everyone into two groups. Chris, with a few of his men, me with a few of my men will make team two while team one will stay here and make sure that things, run smoothly." "I can't leave Haven." exclaimed Chris, reminding everybody about his duty as the stronghold's Commander and Chief. "Mr. Redfield, you seem to misunderstand, you have to come with me. The time when the strongholds on earth were completed, a voice recognition system was put in place to stop any attempts of theft with the module cores. And only the Base commanders of the strongholds has that particular type of access." explained Oxious.

"Then I'll just record my voice and…right that won't work either." Spoke Chris remembering why such a thing would be useless. "Correct, you need to speak a random sequence of words to gain access to the core system…again, you need to come with me. And I must say that you need to make someone in this room the second-in-command. The very reason I asked for your lieutenants to be apart of this." continued Krivins. "We're not his lieutenants, we're just his friends trying our best to make a living…I don't think we even have lieutenants here." responded Stacy.

"Well, regardless…someone has to be in-charge." Spoke Oxious. "Alright fine, I'll discuss that with who ever I plan on giving the task to, but right now I think we need to find out which strongholds we should investigate first." said Chris.

"Excellent...I have a list of strongholds with some possibility of them being active…" Spoke Oxious. He then typed in a few keys and on the T.V monitor was a small list of 9 different well known strongholds, except 4 of them were slashed out. "…As you can see we only have five left to search, the rest are either destroyed or overrun with infected. So…the first one we will go to, as soon as we are ready to leave, is Placidity, then Heartsease, then Serenity, Ataraxis and finally Ragnarok."

"What will we use for transportation?" Asked Jill. That moment Krivins' three commandos came into the room and interrupted the meeting. "We will take our helicopter." Spoke the tall one. "Perfect timing…" Calmly spoke Oxious. "…two of these men will be accompanying us on our trip. The tall one is Anthony Gibson, my heavy weapons specialist and the one that will most likely stay here after we leave. The one standing to his right is Nick Hawkins, my technical and communications expert. And at last is Patrick Owens, he is the team's scout and reconnaissance operative."

"Why are you having one of your men stay here?" Wondered Jim. "To over watch the rest of men that is on route to this location with a convoy of medical supplies, plenty of food and fresh water, seeds for gardening and of-course weapons and ammunition. Take it as appreciation for assisting me and my mission." Kindly spoke Oxious. Everyone was surprised with the generosity and couldn't help but make a smile. Everyone seemed grateful, everyone except Jim. Jim just sat in his chair straight faced and wondered if Krivins was hiding something. He seemed too secretive to Jim, even if he did tell the truth about everything.

"I ask that we leave immediately, Mr. Redfield, so we don't run out of time" continued Krivins "I'm sorry, but that won't be happening. I need a day to prepare and personally decide who will make my team as well as discuss who will take charge when I depart…and I'm going to get a day whether you prefer it or not Krivins. We leave tomorrow morning…this meeting's finished.' Sternly spoke Chris and he left the room with the rest of the team in follow. Krivins grew disappointed and slammed his laptop shut. He had no choice but to wait and give Chris his day.

Chris speedily walked to his room and avoided all contact with the others. Barry and Jill stood in the hallway and seen him turn the corner. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Worried Barry. "I know he'll do something that will work." Said Jill. "What do you think of this Krivins guy and what does he have to gain out of this." Asked Barry. "A bright new future…" Said Oxious. Both Barry and Jill turned around to see Krivins walking closer wearing Wesker's shades again. Barry felt a little embarrassed but not at all intimidated.

"I can see that there is a matter of distrust going around…I don't blame either of you. Wesker could be the reason for that, I'm sure. With my history of being betrayed I can relate to your understanding. It's probably best not to trust me anyway." He finished saying. He stared at Jill for a few seconds through his shades, then slightly smiled and walked back the other away.

Jill had some infatuation with the guy but she was slapping herself mentally for having such a thing towards a complete and possibly dangerous stranger. Her mind was telling her to leave him alone but her heart wanted to know who he is.

Jim and Stacy continued to walk back to their room as well. "Jim, what's wrong?" asked Stacy. Jim said nothing after the meeting and it made Stacy concerned. "I don't like that guy…there's something about him I just can't figure out." Responded Jim. "I don't like him either, but he does want to help. He's even going to give us some supplies for thanking us for our help, not to mention how much we need it. Plus let's not forget that we have to trust Chris and his decision with this…time machine thing." They both finally reached the door to their room. "You know what? I'm gonna go check on Luke, see how he's holding up." Said Jim. "Okay, how was he when you guys got back?" Stacy asked, feeling terrible she didn't ask earlier. "He was…attacked by a Plagas infectee and got hurt pretty bad." Answered Jim. "I hope it wasn't too bad." Said Stacy with worry. "I hope so too." Said Jim and then he left.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.**

Drew and Leon continued down a dark and dreary corridor and came to a dead end with a sign painted on the wall. **Enjoy the ride!** "What the hell does that m…" Drew was then interrupted by a trap door hidden beneath both men's feet. They fell and rolled down a concrete slid, which moments later, separated them by a path crossway. Drew came to a halt with a slam on gravel ground with Leon nowhere to be seen. Drew got up slowly, feeling the pain from the fall, and glanced around. The tunnel was dark, cold and gloomy. The concrete walls gave off a prison type of feeling. The sound of dripping water heard in the distance.

"(Cough) Leon? Leon!" Not a sound. Drew then grabbed his gun from off the ground and slowly walked in the only direction he could, ahead of him. He turned on the flashlight attached to his gun and a bright light illuminated the long and what appeared to be an endless corridor. He had the feeling that he wasn't the only person that has ever been down here. It was the stench of blood and a pile of human bones nearby that made such a feeling.

During the walk Drew started to yelp in pain. His head let off a terrible migraine. He fell to his knees holding his head. The pain was so excruciating and so unbearable; he had to clench his teeth and hands. **"You can't keep me away forever" **spoke a voice deep in his head.

Drew reached into his pocket only to feel that it was empty. "Shit…they took it." He muttered to himself. The item he was looking for is a small vial of serum. The serum was given to him by Stacy and was used to suppress the being in Drew's mind called: Zeta. Zeta has being haunting Drew since he acquired the hunter DNA strain and has been trying to take over his body. After several seconds of pain from the migraine, it finally dissolved.

He needed to find his serum, but that would seem impossible due to the predicament he was in. He had no choice but to continue on and hope he can find a way out of this tunnel. And possibly avoid whatever calls this place home. He got to his feet and hastily moved forward. He then came up to a T-intersection and made a random left turn. After a few minutes of wondering around the dreadful tunnel maze, Drew came up to a very large square room with a concrete balcony that went all around the room, overlooking ground level. Opposite the room was another corridor.

The stench of blood was strong here and bones as well as fresh human remains littered the entire ground. Drew raised his gun, sharpened his attention and started to walk towards the other end. He stepped over bones and body parts as he continued. "Welcome, Mr. O'Conner..." Spoke Fisher on the intercom. "…Watching you has been so boring up until now. I hope you do survive this next encounter, I would hate to see my new specimen destroyed." He continued. Then both gates leading to the exits were sealed off by steel shutters. "Why do I get the feeling something big is nearby" muttered Drew. So far everything remained quite…then a loud screech came from behind a concrete wall. Drew aimed his rifle and the wall began to rise. He saw nothing when the wall fully opened, due to a shroud of darkness. Even with his flashlight shining brightly.

Another screech was let out and several fast moving zombies came flooding out from deep within the darkness. "Son-of a…!" shouted Drew and he started firing. He began moving backwards still shooting at the demonic beasts. Headshots on a first set then leg shots with the next causing some following to trip and fall. But he could only do so much and he was beginning to run out of ammunition. After killing about a dozen, several more still came dashing out from whence they came hungry for flesh. Drew's gun click, he smashed one zombie in the face as it got close enough and he did a twist kick, using his immense strength, the force of the kick knocked one zombie into others. At this point he had no choice but to run. "Where to" he thought. He started to dash to one corner of the room and that's when he saw Leon on the upper balcony, beginning to take aim.

Leon started giving off short, controlled bursts from his weapon. Drew could hear them dropping behind him, but refused to look back. He had his attention on an M79 grenade launcher which was in the clutches of a dead soldier. Drew then did a baseball slide and with both hands grabbed the M79. The dead soldier's hand was on the trigger tightly and when Drew yanked the thing, it fired in the direction behind him hitting the zombie in lead. The massive explosion sent numerous zombies flying backwards. Drew then glanced back and saw that not a single one was left standing, but some were trying to get to their feet and some where even crawling towards him without legs.

Leon dashed a little closer still using the balcony and picked off the remaining undead. "Are you all right?" Shouted Leon. "Yeah I'll be fine." Drew shouted back. He then tore the arm off the dead soldier and untwined the fingers from the grenade launcher. He then took the three grenade rounds from the dead guy's bandolier. "Sorry about this." He murmured, speaking to the dead guy as if he was alive.

Drew then open the launcher, removed the smoking shell and replaced it with a fresh one. "Very good gentleman, it's a real shame that you had to use weapons to survive, but I'm not complaining. It's funny you know, the man with the grenade launcher, Brett Meeches, he was a very reliable person and it would seem so even in death. But his will to do what is right was such a bothersome to me, Oh well. Enjoy the next wave…mwahahahahaha." Spoke Fisher maliciously.

Then a wall on the balcony began to rise. Drew raised his launcher and fired a round straight into the room. A loud yelp was let out along with a spray of green ooze. He felt a smile come to his face and he reloaded his weapon. "That was your second wave?" he shouted with disappointment. That very instant three more walls began to rise. "I think you pissed him off." Shouted Leon. One of the walls hasn't even fully risen yet and creatures that appeared to have been turned inside out with their brains exposed came crawling out. They had long tongues that seemed dangerous. "Those things are sensitive to sound." Loudly whispered Leon.

4 green and purplish, scaly ape looking monsters came out the second wall while the third wall was still rising with no occupant been revealed yet. "Oh shit, I know what those things are!" Spoke Drew referring to the hunters. The hunters saw Leon and came running towards him. Drew immediately fired another round from the grenade launcher and hit the wall killing only two and knocking down the third. The fourth hopped through the smoke, with claws ready to kill, straight for Leon. Leon began to fire at the hunter hitting it continually with bullets. He fell on his back while the hunter hit the balcony's steel rail and fell to ground level, dead.

"All the noise caught the attention of the lickers and the three of them came hastily for Drew. Leon Began shooting but his gun clicked and he had to reload, leaving Drew to fend off the threat. Drew was trying to reload his final round for the M79 but was lunged at by a licker. He then smacked it with the stock of the launcher, dropping the acid shell. Another licker then landed on Drew.

Leon finished reloading and was about to shoot once again but the third hunter got to its feet and came dashing for Leon. He pointed the gun at the hunter but it click once more. The gun jammed and he had no time to fix the problem. Instead, he came up with a way to take this thing down.

With the licker savagely trying to kill Drew and the other two getting closer, he used his strength once again. Since he was holding the lickers left arm with his right, he started to bend it in the other direction. It snapped like a toothpick and the creature squealed loudly with its tongue rapidly moving.

Drew then grabbed it, got off the ground and started to swing the creature as a weapon, smashing the monster into its allies. Leon instantly dashed down the balcony with the hunter in pursuit. He came up to a wall and started to run up and then he leap off by doing a back flip. The hunter crashed into the wall with extreme force while Leon landed on his feet directly behind it. He then glared at his weapon and realized what caused the gun to jam. There was a bullet half-lodge in the chamber. After some fidgeting with the thing he got it to work and shot and killed the final licker that Drew was about to finish off.

Drew stared at Leon and noticed the hunter behind him beginning to rise. "Leon! Behind you!" He yelled. The creature turned around and was booted in the chest by a back kick from Leon straight onto the wall. Leon then fired three rounds in the creatures face killing it instantly.

"_That wasn't so bad."_ Thought Drew. A loud deep roar came from within the third and final wall. And a 7 foot tall, beast came charging out. It looked human, but with its flesh completely removed only to reveal its insides. The creature had four tentacles wiggling off its back, half its head was missing and what appeared to be a third really long arm was sticking out from its right shoulder blade.

Drew picked up the M79 and went to pick up the acid shell but was thwacked by the creature and tossed several feet, landing on a dead body. Leon began shooting the creature distracting it from Drew. It then leaped off ground level and landed on the concrete balcony. It started to twist and turn the railing and finally tore it from the rest of its parts. The creature then threw the rail at Leon like a spear. He dived on the ground and the spear hit and stuck on the wall behind him. Leon continued to shoot but the creature shot mystic ooze from its tentacles which forced him to roll off the balcony and onto ground level. When Leon landed on his feet he could hear dripping steam coming from above.

It seemed that the mystic ooze was a type of acid and it ate its way through the concrete balcony, exactly where Leon was once lying. The creature prepared to launch another sack of ooze, but this time at Drew. Drew began to get up after such a hard hit. He started shaking his head and getting to his feet completely unaware of what's about to happen. "Drew, Get up!" ordered Leon from across the room. Drew stared at Leon, then the creature. A large spit ball came in his direction and he quickly rolled out of the way. The spit ball landed on the M79 and completely dissolved it as well as the ground.

"Drew had to come up with a new way of taking out that creature now and knew just how to do that. He quickly made a dash towards the acid grenade still lying where it was last seen. Leon was running and gunning the creature. It then hopped off the balcony and landed near Drew. It took another swipe at him but this time he dodged it with ease. Drew picked up the grenade and shouted at Leon to get ready.

Drew then underhanded the small grenade straight for the creature's face, Leon then aimed for it. As the small explosive went through the air Drew started to run and Leon focused immensely. He fired a single shot and it flew straight for the acid grenade. Nearly hitting the monsters third arm the bullet hit the center of the device and it exploded. A massive amount of acid blew all over the head and chest of the creature. As the acid ate away its repulsive body, it roared loudly with anger and started to fall apart. But the determined creature was still after its prey.

The exit gate began to rise and immediately both Drew and Leon made a run for it. The creature went frantic and started to spit small amounts of ooze at Leon and Drew but always came up short. It finally fell to the ground in silence and melt away. The two men then entered the next area.

The room was small and had an old elevator, opposite the door. They both sat for awhile, leaning up against the wall taking a rest. "That was crazy." Mentioned Drew. "No kidding." Responded Leon. They then walked into the small elevator and hit the only button available. After a minute of silence, they reached the top. The doors slid open and there was Drake with a few other guards standing in their path. "Not bad." Smirked Drake and he lifted his arm containing two dart guns. One dart hit Leon in the chest and the other hit Drew in the shoulder.

"Leon tried to stay awake but the power of the dart overcame him and he collapsed. Drew removed the dart from his shoulder and very slowly moved forward. The guards were amazed at how he was able to move after such a shot. Drake reloaded the dart gun and fired again but this time in his leg.

Drew kept having images appear in his head, images of Zeta, the grey colored hunter. **"Give up, you can't win…these pathetic humans will feel my wrath when it is time." **Said Zeta. Drew felt so tired and collapsed. Drake stood forward and kicked Drew in the side. "Take him to Fisher's lab." He ordered. "And the other?" Asked a fellow comrade. Drake then stared at the unconscious body of Leon. "Dispose of him, immediately."

**Chris's Room, Haven Stronghold.**

Chris sat staring out his window. It was dark outside and the moonlight made everything seem peaceful, even though it was far from it. Chris just finished chatting with the person he gave the second-in-command task to as well as hearing about Krivins' convoy arriving. A light knock came at his door. "Come in!" he loudly spoke, not moving from his glance. "Chris?" Said a soft voice. Chris immediately stood up and stared at the door. "Lily? What's wrong?" "I…you…are you still leaving tomorrow?" Stammered Lily. "Yeah, it's important that I do." Spoke Chris. Lily came in the room and closed the door. She stood there for a few seconds. "I just wanted to give you this." She said holding out a small pendant of a sword.

"It was my brother's…the day he took it off and gave it to me…was the day he died. It always brought him good luck. I want you to have it." She said, avoiding eye contact. "Lily…I…I can't accept this." Said Chris. He felt bad for refusing the gift. Lily to him was always strong and smart. She always knew what to say at the right time. But for some reason she seemed to have changed, she seemed to be…softer. "You must accept it…my Brother, before he died, told me to give it to…the man I love." Chris was surprised about hearing that. He liked Lily, but he always saw her as a friend not a love interest.

She turned around and started to leave. "Lily…" said Chris stopping her. "…I had no idea you felt that way…why didn't you say anything before?" She turned around a stared at him right in the eyes. "Because of Jill…I know there's something there between you two and I'm fine with that…I guess…" She paused and felt quite embarrassed. She then stared at the floor. Chris put the pedant on the night stand and stood closer to her. He then lifted her chin and had her look into his eyes. "At one point in life there was a Jill and I, but now…she is a friend and only a friend." He said with a smile. They both kissed and fell on the bed.

**Conference room, Haven Stronghold.**

Jill was deep in thought when she entered the room through the double doors. She immediately stood by Chris' seat. "Miss Valentine, can I assist you with something?" Spoke Krivins. Jill was startled and didn't even notice he was sitting on the other end of the table. "N…no I…What are you doing in here?" She asked. Krivins opened his laptop and its light shown in his face revealing his shades. She hated him wearing those things. It reminded her so much of Wesker when they worked late at the RPD back in, what was known as, Raccoon City.

"I'm revising the orders for my men that will be staying here." He responded. "And yourself, what brings you in here?" She slowly walked a bit closer and sat in a chair a few meters away from him. "Just here to think…this room is good for that…I can see you found that out." She said. Oxious said nothing and continued to work on his laptop. Jill wanted to spark a conversation with the guy but came up with only one topic. "Do you have a family?"

Krivins stopped typing and stared at her. "I had a brother, but he died when we where very young…as for wife and kids…no, my profession wouldn't allow such a thing." He answered and the continued to type. "What is your profession?" softly asked Jill as to not annoy him. "I was involved with BETA…and did several deals with the black market, but I did not start WI." He responded calmly. Jill was amazed at Oxious' honesty, but felt slightly angered at him for what he called a profession. "What about you Miss Valentine, do you have any family?" he asked. "I did…a brother and a sister…but I don't know what happened to them." She sadly responded. Then she remembered something, she lost contact with them when WI started and she began to have hope in the time machine idea. She wanted to see her brother, her sister even her parents one last time.

She stared at Oxious and didn't even realize he was waiting for her to say something. "Miss Valentine, something seems to trouble you. May I ask what that could be?" Jill put on a small smile. "I just wanted to thank you…for helping us." She said. "Actually, I should be the one thanking you Miss Valentine, you and your team are assisting me…so thank you." He said respectfully. "Well, I better get some sleep if I'm coming with you guy's tomorrow." Spoke Jill as she got up from the seat. "I will see you tomorrow then, Miss Valentine." "Please, call me Jill…and goodnight." "Goodnight…Jill." Responded Oxious. Jill left, giving a final glance at the man that gave her hope.

_Author's Note: That's my awesome seventh chapter. I know the ending got a little lovey-dovey but there is a reason for that. There is a reason for everything I write. The whole action scene with Drew and Leon was DARN hard...man oh man...But it turned out great, don't ya think? Anyway I hope this one was good and I do plan on continuing. I love all your guy's reviews and thank you for your support._


	5. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Resident evil is not mine nor is its characters. This story's first four chapters belong to Miracle Viguy 38 while the rest is written by my hand…uh…I mean my computer. You should know by now which characters are mine and not mine._

_Author's Note: Another chapter, I'm just too good to my readers. I enjoy the reviews and hope they continue. Okay, here it is..._

**Chapter 8**

**Armory, Haven Stronghold.**

Jill, Liz, Chris, Barry and BC where getting ready for their new mission by putting on their combat uniforms. Each had a role in the plan but each, except Chris, didn't know what exact role they played just yet.

Chris finished putting on his tactical combat suit and then reached for his weapons when Barry said something. "So, where were you last night?" He asked putting on a flack jacket. Chris paused and stared at his friend, wondering how to answer that question. "I was… in my room… busy" He said with a small smile. Chris then glanced over at Jill, who was at that moment, tying her boot as her foot lay atop of a seating bench. His smile completely disappeared. He felt like he betrayed her in a way, but at the same time he felt okay about it since they did both agree some years ago that their "together" relationship wouldn't work.

Chris cleared his mind, placed his G36 assault rifle on his back, holstered his Berretta 9mm and strolled out of the armory with everyone else in tow.

When they reached the roof helipad they could see two helicopters and the entire region around Haven, infested with death. Oxious stood in the middle of the pad and so did five of his men. Nick Hawkins and Patrick Owens were two of them. "Mr. Redfield, time is of the essence" Said Oxious impatiently.

"I'm aware of that Krivins" He snapped back. Chris then stood in the center of the group. "Okay, here's the plan: Due to Hawkins' communication skills we were able to establish a connection with Heartsease Headquarters. They requested some medical assistance and that explains why Liz will be coming with one other doctor. BC is their escort. They will take a second chopper that Krivins here so generously offered, to that stronghold" Chris then stared at Barry Burton "Barry you will lead this team with three of Krivins' men and one of them is going to be Hawkins…" Chris then turn around and faced Oxious "…in which ALL will follow his orders" Sternly spoke Chris. Oxious said nothing and slightly nodded in agreement. "The rest of us, who are Jill, Owens, Krivins, another one of his soldiers and as well as myself, will take the first chopper and head straight for Placidity in hopes to find a module core. Now, try to come back in one piece, okay. You know where you need to be, let's move out."

Chris stood in his spot as the team dispersed. The helicopters engines roared and the propellers started to gain velocity. He stayed quiet and had a terrible feeling that this might be the last time they where all together. "Mr. Redfield, you're doing the right thing in assisting me" Assured Oxious. Chris glared over at the man that reminded him of Wesker. "Hmph, Wesker said the same thing just before we went looking for bravo team back in 98. If anything happens to my friends involved in your plan, I will personally come for you." Dauntlessly spoke Chris.

"Their not stupid, they know the risks, as do you. I may have given you guys hope but you're walking on thin ice doing what you just did. The next time you threaten me…" Then the shout from Lily interrupted him. "Chris!" They both glanced over at her as she stood by the roof top door. "…People will get hurt" finished Oxious. Chris angrily stared at Oxious and ran to see what Lily wanted.

Then Gibson came from behind her and practically pushed her out of the way. "Move" The tall African American ordered. He was carrying Krivins' laptop bag.

"Lily, you okay?" asked Chris sympathetically. "Yeah I'm fine, you forgot this." She said taking his hand and placing the sword necklace she gave him. "It's for good luck remember" She then slightly smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jill stood by the helicopter and saw this. She didn't know exactly how she felt about that and jumped in and sat down.

Krivins thanked Gibson for the return of his laptop. "Sir, Jim took an interest in it, but I got to him before he removed it from the bag" Assured Gibson. "Good, when the time comes follow the orders I typed out for you and everything should be fine" Said Oxious. "Will do sir" said Gibson and he strolled back to the rooftop exit.

Upon return Chris came to Gibson's right side, kicked his leg which forced the guy to fall to his knees. Chris then put the guy in a really tight head lock. "Next time, please be a little more polite to the girl will ya" Chris continued to apply pressure waiting for an answer. "F…fu…ou" Gibson felt more and more like passing out "Okay!" He shrieked. Chris then let go and Gibson fell to his hands, coughing and breathing heavily.

Chris just continued his walk towards the chopper once more. He then saw Krivins shaking his head in a "NO" manner, but not to Chris, to Gibson. Chris turned his head around and saw the man he nearly knocked out remove his hand from his sidearm in defeat.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Asked Oxious. Chris just ignored him, hopped in the helicopter and sat to the left of Jill. Krivins got in next and sat in the seat across from Chris. Owens sat across from Jill, while the Unknown Soldier sat to her right.

Oxious slid the door closed and ordered the pilot to take off. As they began to lift, Chris glanced out the window and saw Barry in the other chopper, giving him a salute. Chris returned with a salute of his own.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.**

Two armed guards came outside dragging Leon by the arms. They continued down a dirt path through some trees and came to a stop. They tossed Leon on the ground near a cliff. From what Leon could see, he was on an island and this is where things looked hopeless. But Leon wasn't going to let it end here.

He slowly started to get up, but was then hit in the kidney from the stock of the guard's rifle. "Tie him up" spoke one of the guards. The second guard then grabbed Leon's hands and tied them with an old rope behind his back. When the guard finished with the tying he kicked Leon in the ribs. The pain from the kick left Leon winded.

Then the first guard lifted Leon to his knees, facing both the soldiers. "You may have survived that freak Fisher, but you will not survive me" He then smacked Leon in the side of face with his gun knocking him to the ground. "Neither of you will survive if you don't kill me now" spoke Leon. "You know what, pick him up, I want you to hold him instead" ordered the first guard. The other did just that and lifted Leon to his feet. The second guard held Leon in a tight arm lock giving the first guard, some free shots to Leon's chest. Leon had no choice but to bear through the blows by tightening his abs. after five hits, the guard began shaking his hands.

"Shit! This guy's got abs of steel…" Then the guard picked up his rifle and held it by the stock like a baseball bat. "..But we can fix that" The gun hit Leon causing excruciating pain. The other guard just laughed at what happened and straightened Leon for another blow, which hit just as hard. The guard lifted the gun for a third swing, as it came in to hit its target Leon canned the guard behind him and moved. The gun hit the other guard in the jaw. As the injured soldier staggered back, he stepped on soft rubble and fell off the cliff with a scream.

Leon, with his hands still tied behind his back, kicked the rifle out of the guard's clutches and using the other foot leaped off the ground and cross kicked him in the face. The guard flew opposite the gun and landed on the ground. Leon fell on his stomach after the kick, still in pain from the constant strikes.

The guard was angry, he got to one knee and removed his sidearm from its holster and aimed it at Leon. "I told you, you won't survive me" That instant a large flame hit the guards back, killing him instantly. Leon just had to counter act the last comment made by the guard. "And I said, you wouldn't survive if you didn't kill me when I told you to"

The guard lay on his stomach, with a deadly burn all over his back and the back of his head. A dark, shadowy figure came from beyond the trees and closed a small lighter. The man had a long scar on the left side of his face going from his hairline to his jaw. His eyes were covered by shades and he wore a black tactical uniform.

"You must be M, the man that can manipulate fire. I should probably thank you for the help" Said Leon getting up from the ground. "I never met you before, how is it that you know who I am" asked M. "Drew told me about you and how you two encountered each other several years ago" Leon, still in pain, slowly walked towards the dead body of the guard and unsheathed the man's knife.

Leon cut his ropes and then stared at M. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here for Fisher. The last time I saw him he fell seven stories. How he survived such a fall, is beyond me… but maybe it's a good thing. He could tell me where the man that killed Wesker is"

"Wesker's dead? Do such words connect?" Said Leon conversationally. "It is hard to believe, but because it's true, the oath to kill him myself is fractured. Now I must kill the man that did it just to satisfy my revenge and Fisher is going to help me, whether he wants to or not" As M began walking away, Leon asked, "Not that it matters, but why did you want Wesker dead?" M stopped in his tracks and said with out turning around, "Two reasons. One; he left me for dead after he tried to kill me. And two; he and Fisher started the infection problem that's around us today. A problem I tried to stop"

"How do you know that exactly?" demanded Leon. If M is right about them starting WI, he found out the answer he and Drew spent months searching for.

"About five years ago… a scientist named O'Malley worked for BETA. But later found out a problem and handed all his research to the authorities. That action alone prompted Fisher and Spencer to join forces, which would turn BETA and the rest of Umbrella into one organization. A man known as Mr. Kay, who was in control of BETA at that time, didn't want such a thing to happen, figured it was bad for business. Fisher immediately had him assassinated, which put him in command. Due to the new leadership from Fisher and the death of Mr. Kay, the company broke into several different factions…" Said M infuriatingly. He then turned and faced Leon.

"…While this was happening there was an investigation going on, both Spencer and Fisher had to get rid of the viruses they manufactured by selling them on the black market. But what they still wanted for their own malicious deeds was another virus, which only Wesker contained. They both offered billions to Wesker for that particular virus. It took them awhile to actually convince him. When Wesker did finally agree to sell it, they set up a meeting in a public place deep within Chicago. Why I know this is because I was there. A man intercepted the deal and made off with the viral case. He then set it loose in the city causing the world wide epidemic. If they didn't do that deal, none of this would have happened"

M then strolled off. "Wait!" shouted Leon but the man was gone. Leon had trouble understanding what had just happened, but felt in his gut all of it to be true. He brushed every thought aside, picked up the dead guard's rifle and dashed straight back to Fisher's base. He had to rescue his good friend, Drew.

Drew opened his eyes only to stare up at a large lamp. He noticed he was strapped to a table by sturdy wires. The room appeared large and white. It had many small carts with various cutting tools and mechanical devices. Drew attempted to break free but even with his immense strength, the wires were far too strong. A single man came in the room through double doors wearing blue protective garments. Drew didn't recognize the man due to a face shield. "Don't worry Drew, you won't feel a thing" Chuckled the voice of Brett Fisher. Brett then picked up an anesthetic face mask and stared at Drew "There are usually are a lot of question that are needed to be asked before surgeries, but I think I will go with instinct on this one" Fisher then placed the facemask on Drew, sending him back into a deep sleep.

**In helicopter one. Destination set: Placidity Stronghold.**

Chris, Jill, Patrick Owens, Oxious, another soldier and of course the helicopter pilot and co-pilot all remained quiet as the chopper sailed through the air like a boat on the sea.

Jill found herself constantly staring at Krivins. There was something about the guy she found appealing. Was it his professional demeanor? Was it his good looks? She kept staring at him to find out what exactly had her at awe.

"Jill, I get this feeling that something about me bothers you…" Confidently spoke Krivins. He was completely aware of Jill's gaze. With the shades, nobody could notice he was also staring back at Jill. It may appear that he was staring in another direction but he shifted his eyes only to see Miss Valentine. Jill was put on the spot and everybody stared at her. "…Can I ask what you find interesting?" Continued Oxious.

If she wasn't Jill, she would have most likely avoided the question…but not her. She immediately answered back with just as much confidence. "Yeah, there is something…the shades…why do you wear them. Would that be to hide who you really are?" said Jill. Everyone then glanced over at Oxious. He was surprised at Jill's quick response but felt the challenge of answering. Then Chris immediately joined the conversation saying, "I bet he wears them to remember what he accomplished…to remember he is the only one who killed Wesker"

"Close! But not entirely true" Responded Oxious. "Then why do you wear them, sir?" Asked the Unknown Soldier, the one who sat on the right side of Jill. Oxious seemed to be well in a difficult state, he didn't really want to say his very reason for wearing the glasses, but had to answer Jill's question to accept what he felt, is her challenge.

"I wear them…to remember that I must follow my initial plan. This may come as a shock to a few of you, but I can easily be side tracked. These shades…" Spoke Oxious, tapping them on the side "…help me stay on my main objective."

"And what is your main objective?" Asked Jill straight faced. Oxious chuckled and stared straight at her. "To change what is happening now." For a few seconds everyone remained silent. And for those few seconds, both Jill and Oxious continued to glare at each other, not caring if the others knew. Chris felt like interrupting their staring contest, just to pass time. "Krivins, how does one come across a time machine?" he asked.

"Years of work" Responded Oxious as he leaned his back against his seat. He wanted to add more to that question with a question of his own. "Do either of you know who created the module core?" asked Oxious. The question is directed to Jill and Chris. "He always has to ask this question" Muttered Owens.

Chris believed to know the creator of the module core and figured he could answer that. "I do know, it was the UN" He replied. Krivins grew a grin. "Are you certain about that?" Both Chris and Jill had a confused look upon their face. "What if I was to tell you…I somewhat design the module core. Would you believe me?" Inquired Oxious. "Then I would ask; just how is that possible?" Responded Jill.

"About 11 years ago in 2001, I led a team of scientists, into a program your all familiar with: The Khronos project. The machine needed an enormous amount of power and the team and I came up with a designed container, in which to power the machine" Continued Krivins. "The module core" said Chris. "Precisely" Replied Krivins. "But then how did the UN get a hold of the schematics?" Continued Chris.

"A Dr. O'Malley. Quite frankly, he didn't accept working for BETA after he found out the truth about his employer. He grew a conscience and then handed his research as well as the earlier plans for the power cell to the United Nations. That wasn't the start of the problem though. The real problem began before that, in '05. O'Malley's employer, Brett Fisher, stood in the way of my success" Said Oxious.

"Brett Fisher? He's dead" Spoke Chris. "Not as much as you wish him to be, Mr. Redfield. Due to his lust for power, he became the leader of BETA in '05 and set new rules that many refused to follow. Causing some sort of mutiny between the other leaders. I was one of those leaders." Replied Oxious. Chris glared at Oxious with fury. "You worked for BETA?"

"Yes…I did..." Sternly spoke Oxious. Chris and Krivins said nothing and just fearlessly glared at each other until the Unknown Soldier said something. "So sir, what happened next?" Jill felt somewhat glad that the soldier said something. She really didn't want to be in the middle of these two if a fight broke out.

"I may have worked with BETA, but that is line of work is long gone. Now because of the mutiny and hectic situations that was happening within the organization, most of the scientists assisting on the project were, either killed or switching sides, there could be no continuation with the project with out them"

"So for six years the machine sat alone, unused?" Asked Jill. "Sort of…I personally didn't want to toss the years of work away by simply scraping the project. There were some modifications…with nuclear devises that were in my possession. Since I didn't have the plans needed, I used what ever I had to reach my important goal" Continued Oxious. "Which was…?" Asked Jill expecting Oxious' usual honest answer. Oxious leaned forward in his seat and stared at the floor of the chopper. "The timeline of mid 98"

"Ninety-eight? You wanted to go back to Raccoon City…Why?" Asked Jill. Oxious' mood changed. It seemed he was getting upset. "I apologize, but I wish not to discuss it" Oxious just then straightened himself out and said... "Anyway it doesn't matter. I couldn't reach the timeline and grew very frustrated. That's when I decided to completely shut down Khronos…but then WI started. The UN revealed the module core design to the world and began production on building strongholds like Haven, was put into effect. Since I knew that I could get my hands on the core once more, I set up a plan to do so" He continued.

"And that's were we come in" said Chris, not sounding surprised. "But I later realized that I am absolutely unable to reach the year 98…the time when WI started seems more like a reasonable place to change things…wouldn't you agree?" Asked Oxious, staring at Chris and Jill.

"Uh…Mr. Redfield…" Said the helicopter Pilot, interrupting the conversation. "…How certain are you about the coordinates to Placidity?" He continued. Chris had this confused look on his face. "100 percent…Why?" Both the pilot and co-pilot stared at each other and then back to the front windshield. The pilot then just sighed "Take a look out your window"

Chris did just that and couldn't believe what he saw. It wasn't a stronghold. It wasn't a base. There wasn't even a structure of any kind where Placidity used to be…only a giant, smoldering crater. Jill unbuckled her seat belt and went to see out as well. She too, couldn't believe what she saw. Exactly one month ago they made contact with the stronghold and everything seemed fine...but now…

Jill sat back down. She had this depressed look and didn't even put her belt back on. She couldn't help but think of all those men, women and children…gone. Placidity was the biggest and even the strongest base on earth.

"It would seem that an explosion with an enormous magnitude did that" Said Oxious. "Perhaps a self destruct system?" Said the Unknown Soldier. "Jill leaned up against her seat with her head tilted down. "They didn't have one" She said aloud. "It really doesn't matter anyway…on to the next one and lets hope it's not in the same condition" Spoke Owens. Jill then stared at him. "What an awful thing to say" "Look lady, there dead. Crying about them is not going to bring them back. Just be grateful your were not with them…cause I know I am"

Jill leaned from her seat and slapped the guy in the face. The slap was heard between all the occupants of the chopper. Owens started to rub his red cheek. "That was unnecessary" He exclaimed. "You asked for it!" She retorted. The Unknown Soldier started to smirk uncontrollably and so did the pilot. Owens glared over at the soldier across from him. "Shut it, Willits! Or you will be getting a closer look at the crater" Angered Owens.

Oxious grabbed his laptop bag to check off Placidity's status. He opened the latches and slid out his laptop…but something is different. The laptop is black, not silver like it should have been. Oxious gripped his bag hard. "Jim Foster" He said silently and furiously. He then slid open the side of the chopper and chucked the bag into the deep crater below. Closing the door, every one had their eyes fixated on him. "Is there a problem sir!" Asked Willits. "Not anymore" Coldly responded Oxious.

The chopper's next destination is Ataraxis. A stronghold that they all knew is lost. But they still continued to go there in hopes of locating a module core and in hopes of changing the past.

_I must deeply apologize for the extremely long wait. I had an okay Christmas and an okay New Years. But I'm grateful for that. Some people don't even have a Christmas. Plus there are some family problems that are taking a toll on me. To sort of make that go away I played a lot of Xbox 360. Boy, let me tell ya, Xbox live is addictive, especially when you play Left 4 Dead. Anyway I will not give up on this one or my other story and thanks a bunch for being so patient you guys. I'll try my hardest to hurry on the next update._

_Also I've been role-playing a lot on a Resident Evil forum called: Syndicates the RERP. I think it's 26 on the forum list. It's going great (I'm a villain in that one) and I ask if any of you would like to join. Maybe it's not your thing but at least I can say I asked. Thanks again, I couldn't ask for better cyber friends._


End file.
